


Let's Host a Party

by Eversincefiveboys



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drunk Simon, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Party, School, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Sixth Year, but in watford, drunk baz, kind of like a house party, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eversincefiveboys/pseuds/Eversincefiveboys
Summary: “Dev is actually being sick on our floor, it’s three AM and I really want to sleep. I did as you said and hosted this with you but it’s enough now. Please start sending people away.”To my surprise Baz actually nods. “Yeah it’s pretty late,” he says.“Wait, what?”“You just said, it’s three AM, that’s pretty late,” he explains.“I know what I said, I just can’t believe you’re not arguing with me.” As I say it I wonder why I say it because this is a rare moment and I am about to get what I want (sleep!!), but we’ve been enemies forever so I need to point out to him right now that I am winning. Also I am drunk.“That is true,” Baz smiles. He smiles at me. I am starting to really like drunk Baz. I think we could be good friends. Two drunk friends. I could be friends with a drunk vampire. Also he is not bad looking, especially when he smiles, and when he dances. I don’t know why I’m suddenly thinking that. But I guess looks are important, even when it comes to friends, two drunk friends





	Let's Host a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another Snowbaz fic after not writing or posting anything for like a year. This is just a canon-divergence one shot that was in my head for a long time.  
I wrote this about 10 months ago but never finished it so I forced myself to finish it this summer after re-reading Carry On again.  
They're in their sixth year, Simon and Agatha have been broken up for a few months, the Mages' rules against technology are already active at watford (i couldn't remember what year it said in the book so sorry if technically they're still allowed phones and stuff) and also I don't really know why I keep writing them being drunk. I promise if I write another fic they will be sober!!  
Also I promise I'm not 12 years old I am just really bad at titles please HELP (will probs change the title - if that is even possible?)
> 
> There will probably be some typo's or other silly mistakes so please let me know if you spot them!

As soon as I come through the door of my room after the last lesson, I am confronted by Baz. “Right, Snow, we’re hosting the sixth year party this year, as our room is the biggest. It was decided during break today,” he says. I didn’t really expect him to be there. We always try to avoid each other and are never in the room at the same time, so I admit it gave me a bit of a fright to suddenly hear him speak to me. It’s the longest sentence he’s said to me in a while. We have been speaking even less than normal lately, and I don’t really _care_ except that it most likely means he is plotting something. And in that case, I do care because I really need to know what he is plotting. So, somehow, by being there less and speaking to me less than ever before he is in my life even more. I am constantly thinking about him, trying to figure out why he is being even more distant than normal. Baz is always on my mind. I really want to know what he is up to. Suddenly being addressed by him throws me off a little. _What is he plotting?_

“Good afternoon to you too, Baz. What a surprise to see you here.”

He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly and stares at me.

“We share this room, Snow,” he says in a tone as if he is explaining something complicated to a young child. I hate it when he does that. I huff.

“I know that. But it doesn’t feel like it. I haven’t seen you here – talking to me – in a long while.” I cross my arms over my chest and quickly add “not that I’m complaining about having the room for myself.” I don’t want him to think I mind him not being around. Because I don’t. Definitely not.

His face is expressionless – as always. I hate it, especially because I feel like my face displays all my emotions all the time, which means I always lose in the power-duel we always have going on.

“Right. Anyway, since we share this room, I thought I’d inform you that we are hosting the party this Friday.” He stares me down again, and I think it is because he knows I am going to argue. Not even just because it’s him, but because I don’t think I should host something like this. It would mean our whole year (which to be fair is not a crazy amount of people since our school is relatively small), would be in our room. Getting drunk. Illegally. See, there is my problem. I can’t be the host of something illegal taking place on school grounds, the only place I have ever called home. I’m not that much of a I-have-to-stick-to-the-rules kinda guy, but I am when it comes to keeping my place at Watford. I already hate not being here during summer, imagine what that’d be like _forever_.

“No can do, Baz. I can’t risk being kicked out.” I say firmly and stare back at him. I’ll admit that in a strange way I have kind of missed our staring contests and arguments, even though I most often come out on the losing end of them.

“You won’t get kicked out. Also, no isn’t an option. Our room is the biggest, so it has been decided.”

“We can find another room,” I say, starting to feel my magic rising to the surface. “I’m sure Dev and Niall wouldn’t mind, would they? Their room must be nearly as big as ours.”

He scoffs.

“You’ve clearly never been in their room. Or anyone’s in this building, for that matter. You know our room the biggest.”

I do know this, of course. I have been in other people’s rooms. I just hoped Baz had not paid attention to those kinds of things and we would have been able to easily have the party elsewhere.

“Well, tough,” I say and sigh in frustration. I am so bad at winning arguments against him. “Then everyone will just have to squeeze into a smaller room because I refuse to host.” I can feel my magic getting hotter and hotter as I get angrier.

“Look, Snow,” Baz says calmly in his explaining-things-to-a-child voice again. “The party will be hosted here, no discussion.”

I’m losing my temper now, walking closer towards Baz.

“I cannot risk being kicked out! I already can’t do magic, the only reason I’m here is because the Mage somehow cares. And I intend to stay here, and not get in his bad books or do anything against school rules so that I have to leave, understood?” I’m surprised at how well I can form sentences and not trip over my words, but I can also feel my magic beginning to leak and am trying really hard not to go off so I can’t take much time to compliment my increased speaking abilities. Baz sniffs.

“Please do not go off, Snow. It’d really ruin my day.” He throws me a challenging, as if to say _I dare you to go off and see what I will do to retaliate_. Thing is, I do not want to go off.

“I’m trying!” I say and turn away from him, stare at the wall and take deep breaths. I know it’s humiliating, and I look like an idiot, but I also know Baz has seen me do this countless times, so I am over the humiliation by now. I also have a suspicion he prefers me not going off and that’s why he never makes fun of me applying this tactic.

“Look,” he says in a surprisingly soft voice for him. He really must not want to risk me going off. “I get it, Snow. I’ll make a deal with you. If anything happens, I’ll take responsibility and say I hosted completely by myself and you were just there because it was your room, alright?”

I turn around so fast I almost do a full pirouette and fall. Right towards him. Of course. But instead of stepping aside and letting me smack onto the floor he reaches out to steady me. “You okay?” he asks with an expression that I just really can’t place. It should be plotting, but it just logically cannot be, as he just prevented me from being hurt. Has someone changed him into someone else within the last 10 seconds or something? Did Baz Pitch really just ask me if I am alright, out of concern? No, I decide, that can’t be it.

I nod, feeling stunned. “Yeah thanks. I just-“ I want to ask him where Baz Pitch went and who replaced him, I want to ask him what in Merlin’s name is going on, but I stop myself because he looks almost… delicate. Somehow, I realise that this is not the time to go back to insulting him; I can just feel that somehow he is vulnerable in this moment. We both are. I swallow. “I’d really appreciate that. You being the sole host.”

Any other moment I would have mistrusted the situation and asked him what he expected in return. I would have wanted to figure out what kind of plot this was. I would have expected him to say that I owe him forever now and that I will become his slave for the rest of our time left at Watford, or something in that sense. But for some reason at this moment, I don’t think any of that. Maybe it’s the soft look in his eyes, or the fact that his hand is still on my arm, but something is making this different. _His hand is still on my arm_, I suddenly realise and quickly shake it off, head to my desk to pretend to start homework so that I have something to do. He coughs slightly, heads to the door. “Later, Snow.” And with that he walks out and the atmosphere in the room is back to normal. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. I don’t know what happened just now, but I don’t like it. (Don’t I?). I don’t. He is plotting. He is definitely plotting.

Friday rolls around easily. I haven’t given much thought to the party since Baz said he’d take all responsibility. I also haven’t seen him around much. It seems the break in avoiding each other really was just to tell me about the party. It frustrates me, because I know he is plotting something, but I can’t figure out what. I also have not forgotten about that weird moment between us and I need to know what was going on. Even though I hated it. That’s why, actually. That’s why I have to know more about it because I hated it. (Did I?). I did. It was weird and out of character and it must definitely mean something. I can’t get that moment out of my head.

After dinner I head up to our room and Baz is already there. I gasp as I enter the room, completely in shock at the state of the room.   
“You got rid of my bed!” I exclaim helplessly.

He has transformed our room for the party. And by transformed, I mean changed or got rid of all the furniture.

He glances at me as he says. “Well noticed.”

It is sarcastic – of course – as he got rid of almost everything. Both beds and bedside tables are gone, the desks have disappeared, and the wardrobes seem to have been turned into small chests of drawers.

“Where did all our stuff go?” I ask him, feeling anger build inside of me at the idea of all my -few, but precious – possessions being thrown out for a party.

“Not to worry, Snow,” he smirks. “I temporarily transported everything to an empty classroom. Once the party is over, I’ll spell everything back.”

I don’t trust him, not one bit, but at least his own stuff is gone too so he’ll have to bring _something_ back.

“Okay,” I say wearily, but don’t start an argument. I really can’t risk going off right before the party.

He then starts on his spells to make chairs and a table to appear. I really don’t know how he does it so easily, but I do know I am jealous of his magical abilities and I will never let him know how badly I want to be like him in the magical sense. For a second, I quietly admire his spell work, but make sure I disappear to the bathroom before he notices.

I don’t dress up for the party. Partly because I don’t think people should care about that kind of thing and partly because I literally don’t have any clothes that could classify as anything good enough for a party where Baz is at. So, I stick with my school uniform. We’re at school, aren’t we?

Baz, however, does dress up. He looks very classy with his casual but also slightly smart black button up and jeans. Baz is wearing jeans!

He looks good, like always. I’m kind of embarrassed to be sharing a room with him at the moment; to supposedly be hosting this party together. I look like a shadow compared to him. But I guess I always do, since I always just wear my Watford uniform and he has the money to buy the most extravagant clothes for someone in high school.

Baz has told people to come at nine, which means everyone will only be here around ten. The problem with this is that Baz and I will have to spend about an hour sitting in the room together, just in case anyone _does_ show up. I asked Penny if she wouldn’t mind coming early but she said she needed enough time to get ready.   
And that’s supposed to be my best friend. Great.

Our room looks strange without our usual furniture. It looks a lot bigger, and it feels a lot less like my room. Baz is sitting on one of the chairs he magicked out of thin air, observing me. I stare back, observing him, but I know I can’t keep this up for an hour and will definitely lose this staring contest.

“Don’t we need music, or something?” I say. Not just to break the silent tension in the room, but also because I am genuinely worried this party will suck and everyone will blame me since it is hosted in _my_ room. They wouldn’t blame Baz as much because, well… he’s Baz.   
He nods.

“Niall and Dev are bringing it, they have an illegal ipod and speakers from before the Mage banned it all.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” I shrug. Of course, Dev and Niall would go against the Mage’s rules. “It does surprise me that you don’t have any illegal technology lying around though.”

“I couldn’t, Snow. If that was found out I would be kicked out of this school immediately, since the Mage does not care for me as he does for you.” Baz sounds very sarcastic as he says this, and it stings. Because lately it really hasn’t felt as if the Mage actually cares about me.

“He doesn’t care about me.” I don’t know why I say that out loud.

“Please,” he huffs, “don’t try to deny it. The whole school knows you’re his special possession, his little pet he wants to look after.”

“He doesn’t actually care about _me_, though, only about my magic,” I say before I realise that I’m talking to my mortal enemy whom I really do not want to be having a heart-to-heart with. Baz expression changes slightly. He seems a little less plotting and a bit more ready to just have a conversation, which is very unlike him.

“I don’t know about that, Snow. If it is the case, then that really sucks. But, at least you have someone taking care of you. It’s not that long until you’re eighteen, I’m sure you’ll be free before you know it.”

“yeah, maybe” I nod surprised, not really knowing how to react to this new side of Baz that has suddenly emerged.

“Look, the Mage just doesn’t seem like a person who has the ability to care that much for other people,” Baz shrugs. “Try not to take it too personally. At least you’re still on his good side, that’s something, right?” His words don’t come across hostile or sarcastic like they usually do when he’s speaking to me. It almost seems like he’s… comforting me. Somehow. I really want to know what he is plotting.

I sigh. “I guess.” An act or not, his words are having a calming effect on me a little bit. It’s nice to just say some things out loud like this. “He’s just the closest I have to someone caring about me, you know, since I don’t have any parents.”

Baz nods. “Trust me, parents are not always a guarantee of someone unconditionally caring about you.” There’s a pain in his voice that I did not expect to be there. It makes me wonder about his home life and his family, it makes me wonder how his parents treat him. I always thought he was just a spoiled rich Vampire boy, but maybe there’s more to his story. I’m too slow to react to this though, because he keeps talking.

“Anyway, you shouldn’t focus on the Mage or your strange magic tonight. This party has been tradition for a long time, even before my parents were enrolled at the school. We have to keep that tradition up and you should enjoy it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s nice to be part of a tradition, I guess.”

“It is. Why are you so nervous, Snow? Stop tapping your foot and just try to enjoy this evening.” I don’t realise I was nervously tapping my foot until Baz points it out. I stop, but it doesn’t make me feel any less nervous. I’m scared something will go wrong and I’ll be kicked out. Or worse.

“I’m scared something will happen and I’ll go off and I’ll hurt everyone,” I say quickly. I don’t know if I’ve ever confessed any kind of doubt or feelings to Baz but Penny and Aggie aren’t here and I have to tell someone. Baz is my only option. He lifts an eyebrow.

“It’s simple, Snow, just don’t go off.”   
I throw him an angry look. “Thanks, that’s really helpful.”

He shrugs, and I can see he’s about to say something else (probably something really sarcastic that will only make me more frustrated) but fortunately our door opens, and Dev and Niall come in with the music.

This is my cue to keep to myself and awkwardly sit on a chair while Baz, Niall and Dev put on the music and pretend I’m not there.

Not much later, people start to come in. While I’m waiting for Penny and Agatha, I talk to some of my other friends. I know everyone in my year and am friendly with most of them. After chatting with people for a while, there’s a hand on my shoulder and I’m fully expecting it to be Penny, but when I turn around I am startled for a moment. The hand belongs to Baz. He is actually smiling at me and holding a can of beer in his other hand, offering it to me. “Here, thought you should have a drink. To calm the nerves and not go off.” He releases the hand from my shoulder as I take the can from him. I can’t believe he is being friendly to me, but I decide to just go with it. The can is still unopened, so at least he couldn’t have put poison or something in this drink.   
“Thanks,” I say and smile back.

“You won’t get kicked out of school for this night. Try to have some fun, alright?” he says and then Baz fucking Pitch winks at me. He actually winks. He leaves me bewildered as he turns around and walks back over to his friends. Baz Pitch, my mortal enemy, _winked_ at me. He must be plotting something elaborate. I open the beer can and take a large gulp, ignoring the blush that is rising up to my cheeks.

Once Penny and Agatha arrive, the time and drinks fly by. I can’t believe I’m admitting it, but the party is actually fun, and I’m really not too worried about teachers finding out. I’m having a good time and laughing with Penny. And actually also with Aggie which is nice, since we haven’t really been able to connect since our break up and it feels like this could be the start of us becoming friends again.

“I think I’m drunk,” Penny says after finishing more than half of her bottle of wine, a good while into the party. I laugh.   
“I think so too.”

“It’s funny being in yours and Baz’ room without your stuff here,” she says. “where did your stuff even go?”

I shrug. “No clue, Baz did some kind of spell.”

Her and Aggie’s eyes widen. “And you let him?” Aggie asks, voice high in surprise. I laugh again.

“I didn’t have much choice! Besides, he’s not been that bad to me today and the past couple days. I think he was really focused on the party. And I also think he’s plotting something.”

Penny sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. “You always think that.”

“I know, but this time it’s really true. He’s behaving so differently and he’s actually being nice, I mean.. he brought me a beer before!”

‘Wow, how strange! Your roommate bringing you a drink!” Aggie says sarcastically and then we all burst out laughing because it is funny when you’ve got some alcohol in your system.

“What are we laughing about?” Baz’s voice says from behind me and I spin around so quickly I almost fall, but his arm shoots out in reflex to steady me. This is like déjà vu, how has this happened again?

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” he says to me quietly with a smile and raises his eyebrows at me playfully. I raise mine back in return.

“Stop catching me then.”

“About you, actually!” Aggie says loudly, breaking the weird moment between me and Baz. She hasn’t heard (or pretended not to?) our small exchange. “We’re laughing because you’ve convinced Simon once again that you’re cooking up some plot to kill him.”

“Ah yes,” Baz says and nods seriously, although everyone can see the joy in his eyes. “What am I going to do this time, Snow?” and he slings an arm around my shoulder.

I’m drunk and I decide to just accept whatever is happening because honestly, I’m not opposed to it. (Am I?) (I am not)/

“I don’t know, Baz, you tell me.”

“Well I was going to get you so drunk that you’d pass out and then it’d be easy to kill you. Will have to move you outside this room at some point soon though, or the anathema will stop me from executing this evil master plan.”

Even I laugh because it’s just so stupid – I know me being convinced that he’s plotting sounds childish, and the way he just said that is really funny. Especially when you’ve got alcohol in your system and he’s got a twinkle in his eyes. Penny, Aggie and Baz are also laughing, and I can feel Baz’s laugh vibrating through him because our bodies are basically pressed together since he’s got an arm wrapped around me. I like it. He’s kind of cold and I’m so warm (alcohol makes me even more warm than I usually am).

“Okay fine,” I say once we’ve all stopped laughing. “I know you won’t tell me what you’re plotting, but I know it’s got something to do with your vampire-y life and I don’t like it.”

He smiles. “Ah, you’ve got me. Well, just hang up some garlic in the room and you’ll be able to stop me.” He says and we all laugh before he goes to meet his friends again. It’s weird, but it feels good, it feels normal. (Although the garlic is not a bad idea, I should do some research on whether that’s a myth or if it actually helps against vampires).

Aggie, Penny and I have moved from chatting to dancing with most people in the middle of the room, singing along to the cheesy pop songs that have been going on all evening. Baz is on the other side of the dance floor and I can’t help but watch him. I mean I need to watch him, in case he’s going to do something. That’s what I try to keep reasoning with my drunk self, but I know it’s not really true. Baz has got some moves. That’s why I keep watching him. He just moves around amazingly, he can actually dance. It looks good. It’s hot-. I stop myself. Why am I thinking that? I must be really drunk. Only way to cure that is to get another beer. I love drunk logic. I make my way over to the table to grab another beer and bump into some people on the way, exchanging a few words. By the time I actually get to the table, Baz is there, of course. Without saying anything he hands me a beer.

“How many have you had, Snow?” he asks.

“Honestly no idea. Five? Six? What about you?”

“Same, no idea. I was hoping that you could tell me since we started drinking around the same moment.”

“I didn’t know vampires could get drunk,” I say, smiling cheekily.

“I wouldn’t know,” he says back just as cheekily. “Having a good time?”

“Yeah, I am actually,” I say while I try to focus and make the two Baz’s in front of me become one again. I am really drunk. But happy drunk. “It’s a good party. Thanks for all the beer.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Not worried about the mage anymore?”

Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear myself think how weird it is that I am just having a happy drunk conversation with my mortal enemy but at the same time I also really don’t care. Because I like talking to Baz like this.

“Nope!” I say, popping the _p_. “He can just come in and have a beer. He probably needs to have some fun in his life. He’s so grumpy all the time.” Baz laughs.

“He really is. I think he’s too obsessed with making this a perfect world of mages and defeating the old families. He should just have a beer sometime and kick back and relax.”

“I know right! Maybe that should be your next plot, get the Mage to relax a little and get him drunk.” We both laugh at the idea.

“Fine, but I don’t know him very well so maybe we should join efforts,” he says and I am vaguely aware that his words sound a little bit slurred. I’m probably pronouncing mine the same way – or even worse.

“Okay, yeah,” I say, nodding enthusiastically. I move closer to him a bit. “Let’s do it. Our plot!”

“I like it,” Baz says. He leans his head more towards mine. It’s because it’s so loud, that must be it. We’re both trying to hear each other better. But that doesn’t make sense because neither of us are saying anything at the moment. I just know I want to be closer to him, with his eyes on me like that that’s all I can think about. Maybe I should just go for it… what’s the worst that could happen?

“Simon!” Penny suddenly screams in my ear just as I was about to- I don’t know what I was about to do. The tense moment between Baz and I is broken (I blame the alcohol for that strange moment) and I focus on Penny.

“What’s up?”

“Aggie is really not feeling well and I don’t know what to do!”

“Ah shit, is she going to throw up?” I ask and I realise as soon as I say it that I do not sound very concerned for her wellbeing. Baz snickers from beside me before he leaves.

Penny shakes her head. “I don’t think so, but I think she just needs some support from us, come-on!” She grabs my arm and we go to meet Aggie.

The rest of the night carries on in a blur. We just sit with Aggie for a while and give her some food and water until she feels better. I talk to a lot more people and drink a few more beers, and dance with some people, sing along to the songs and join in some drinking games. It is all I ever expected a party like this to be like, and I am actually really enjoying myself. I’m always aware of where in the room Baz is, though, I track his moves carefully. I don’t speak to him anymore, and we don’t have any more weird moments, but I track him nonetheless. In case he is plotting something, you know.

It is three AM by the time people start leaving. I’m still very much buzzing from the alcohol, but I’m also starting to get sleepy and to be fair I’d just like people to be gone from my room now. Penny is sitting on the chair next to me with her head on my shoulder, softly singing along to the pop songs playing. Her bottle of wine has been empty and abandoned about two hours ago, just like most people’s drinks. I wonder where all my beer has gone – did I finish it? I don’t remember but I also don’t really care. I lean my head against Penny’s sleepily. Agatha approaches us, an empty cup in her hand. She recovered about an hour ago and has just been drinking water since then.

“I think I’m going to head to bed now. Pen, wanna walk with me?” she asks, sounding exactly how I’m feeling. Exhausted. I know I should probably offer to walk her back, even though we’re not a couple anymore. But I just hope really hard that Penny says yes because I can’t face the thought of having to get up from this chair and out of this room. Penny lifts her head off of my shoulder and nods.

“Yeah, good plan. I really need my bed.” She gets up and pulls me up.

“Bye, Simon, it was really fun,” she hugs me and I hug her back.

“Thanks for being here the whole time, I’m glad the hosting is nearly over now,” I say and hug Agatha goodbye as well. They laugh and then leave, and I’m so jealous they’re getting to go to bed now. I have to wait till everyone is gone.

For a while I stare at the seven-odd people that are still dancing and I just keep thinking _How_? How do they have the energy?

Just as I start contemplating maybe joining the dancing people to try to find some energy back, Dev starts making an awful sound and then starts being sick on the floor about a meter away from me. Some people scream, some laugh and one or two go up to him to check if he’s okay. I know I should probably feel bad for him, but I just feel instant anger. This does it for me, even with this level of intoxication I can feel myself getting annoyed and my magic flowing to the surface. I do not need this right now, I do not need to deal with _sick_ people in _my_ room, at 3 AM. I just want to sleep. I agreed to hosting a party, but it’s been going on since before 10 pm because we are a boarding school and everyone is literally within five minutes away, so it’s been long enough and everyone should get to their beds.

I search to find Baz between the fifteen-odd people that are still in the room. He is not exactly dancing but I can see that he is not extremely tired either. He seems quite content talking to his friends, and apparently completely immune to someone being sick on our floor. Maybe it’s the alcohol (it is most definitely the alcohol), but I suddenly feel this burst of confidence and walk over to Baz.

“Hello, Snow,” he greats me. This is probably the first time he has ever actually said hello to me. I’m surprised, and try to think of a smart reply but the alcohol is making this difficult.

“Can this be done now?” I ask, trying to cross my arms but slightly losing my balance so I stumble a bit. Baz reaches out and stablises me. He was right before, this really has got to stop. Or maybe not? I am confused but also drunk so I’m just going with this.

“What do you mean?” he asks, but I know he knows what I mean.

“Dev is actually being sick on _our_ floor, it’s three AM and I really want to sleep. I did as you said and hosted this with you but it’s enough now. Please start sending people away.”

To my surprise Baz actually nods. “Yeah it’s pretty late,” he says.

“Wait, what?”

“You just said, it’s three AM, that’s pretty late,” he explains.

“I know what I said, I just can’t believe you’re not arguing with me.” As I say it I wonder why I say it because this is a rare moment and I am about to get what I want (sleep!!), but we’ve been enemies forever so I need to point out to him right now that I am winning. Also I am drunk.

“That is true,” Baz smiles. He _smiles_ at me. I am starting to really like drunk Baz. I think we could be good friends. Two drunk friends. I could be friends with a drunk vampire. Also he is not bad looking, especially when he smiles, and when he _dances_. I don’t know why I’m suddenly thinking that. But I guess looks are important, even when it comes to friends, two drunk friends. “But I think, Snow, for the first time ever I think you might have said something I can’t argue with. Let’s get these people out.” He proceeds by actually putting his hand on my shoulder for a friendly pat and I am suddenly really enjoying alcohol. I like being friends with Baz. Even if it’s just for five minutes.

After we’ve sent everyone away and Baz has turned down the music (not off, just down because we still wanted to keep some background music as we clean up), I immediately open the window.

“This is not to bully you or to try to pick a fight, but it just really smells in here,” I inform him as I fumble with the latch. Is the window always this hard to open?

“Yeah this smell of sick is really making me sick,” Baz comments. He catches my eye and we both burst out laughing. It’s probably really not funny but it is also the funniest comment I have ever heard. I also can’t believe I am laughing with Baz right now. What is happening?

Once we’ve calmed down a bit Baz takes out his wand and I open the window.

“**_Clean as a wistle!_**”, Baz says, pointing at the sick on the floor.. Nothing happens. I gasp in horror.

“Please please tell me you can clean up the sick. I can’t sleep with that in the room!”

He throws me a look which is a mix between annoyance but also… something I can’t place because I’m drunk but if I was sober and it was anyone else than Baz I would call it almost affection.

He casts the spell again and this time the sick does disappear. We both cheer loudly and I don’t know why but I actually hold up my hand for a high five. I realise within one second that Baz will most definitely leave me hanging, so am about to drop my hand when he actually returns the high five. I smile at him.

“Can you now please get the beds back, so we can go to sleep?”

He nods and yawns. “Excellent idea, Snow.”

“I like you, drunk Baz. You’re a lot less mean,” I say without thinking. Baz laughs.

“Well you’d better enjoy it while it lasts,” he says. And then adds. “But for the record, I like you too, Drunk Snow.”

I feel a weird warmth fill me (I blame the alcohol), a nice warmth spreading through my body. I watch as Baz turns to the wall where my bed normally is and spells away the chairs that are gathered there. I pick up all the cups and bottles and gather them. They end up currently blocking our door but I don’t know where to put them all.   
It takes Baz three tries but eventually all the chairs are gone.

When it comes to getting the beds back though, he keeps messing up the spell. It’s some spell I’ve never heard before (as they don’t really teach you spells for removing all your furniture to a different room on the grounds and getting it back), some quote I’ve never heard. It’s been five minutes now and there are still no beds. I yawn and sit down on the floor.

“You can do it, Baz,” I say, trying to encourage him so I can get my bed back and finally go to sleep.

“I’m not sure if I have enough magic left, I feel so empty. Don’t think alcohol is very good for my magic,” he says and tries the spell again. Nothing happens. I would offer to help but I can tell my magic is even more useless, as it is pretty useless normally but it’s definitely useless now that I’m so tired and intoxicated.

“Come on, Baz. I’m sure there’s a tiny bit of magic left in you, enough for the beds! You can do it,” I say in a calm tone because I can sense he is getting frustrated. He concentrates.

He says the spell once more and then finally, finally my bed reappears. I cheer and clap my hands together.

“Well done Baz! Thank you!” I get up. I think I’ve gone crazy from the alcohol or something (also Baz just looks so pretty and he’s been so fun this night) but I walk up to him and give him a hug. Me. Hugging Baz. Nothing like this has ever happened before. We’ve never had any physical contact except from fighting.

“You’re welcome,” he laughs, and when we pull out of the hug, he turns to his wall to get his own bed back. I can’t be bothered changing out of my clothes and just get into bed, ready for sleep. That’s when I realise Baz is mumbling the spell for the fifth time and just does not seem to have any energy. I think he must’ve used up all his remaining magic for tonight (when you’re drunk you have very little magic available because it’s really difficult to navigate) on getting my bed back.

“Fuck it. We can just share my bed tonight, you did get that back after all.” I’m drunk and tired and I don’t know why I’m saying what I’m saying but I don’t want Baz to sleep on the floor. And I’m not going to offer him my whole bed because then _I’d_ have to sleep on the floor.

“That’s okay, thanks though,” Baz says, sounding extremely awkward. I know it’s not exactly amazing, but I didn’t expect him to react like this. He’s been so _open_ tonight, I wouldn’t have expected him to care.

“What are you going to do? Sleep on the hardwood floors? You don’t even have enough magic to spell back a blanket and pillow, do you?” I reply and he shakes his head somberly.

“I guess…” he says helplessly and pushes his hand through his hair.

“You can barely stand, you’re that tired. Just share my fucking bed,” I say firmly and move over to press as closely to the wall as I can so he has space. He nods then and walks over to my bed. Then the idiot gets in the bed, but the other way round, so that his feet are next to my face and his face is at my feet.

“What are you doing!” I exclaim, pushing at his feet. “No way that I’m going to sleep with your stinking feet in my face!”

He laughs and pushes against my leg playfully. “They don’t smell that bad.”

“I beg to differ,” I reply. “And also, I’ll guarantee you that I’ll kick you in your face in my sleep so it’s best for you if you just lie in the same direction.”

I don’t know why I’m trying to convince him so hard, but I just suddenly really want his face close to mine. I keep remembering that moment before Penny interrupted I liked his face that close to me.I don’t want his feet.

“Fine, but remember it was your idea,” Baz says then and comes to lie next to me the proper way.

“It’s fine, I’m not afraid of a pair of vampire teeth being centimeters away from my face.” I say this to mock him, to show that I haven’t forgotten about our ongoing feud and also that I’m still trying to figure out the truth. I expect him to growl at me, or push me or get out of the bed or something.

Instead, he bares his teeth and flashes his fangs at me. I freeze.

Although I have always expected it to be true it is a bit of a shock to be confronted with it out of nowhere. I stare at him. I stare at the fangs. They are exactly like what I imagined them to be. Big, pointy teeth (I might not have the widest imagination).

I whisper “Holy shit” and Baz just starts laughing. He starts laughing and doesn’t stop. The bed is shaking from his laughter. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laugh this loudly before but it’s a beautiful sound. It’s so contagious that I can’t help but join in, and soon both of us are shaking with laughter. I can feel tears in my eyes while I try to calm down and just look at Baz sideways, who also has some tears on his cheeks. He regains his breath and wipes at his cheeks.

“Show them again?” I ask, still so intrigued and impressed by this moment and just so incredibly thankful for alcohol. I can’t believe I’m lying in a bed with my mortal vampire enemy asking him to show me his poisonous fangs.

He bares his teeth again and I study the fangs.

“Wicked,” I gasp and reach out an arm to touch them, but Baz grabs my wrist to stop me.

“Stop being an idiot, Snow. I’m a vampire, they’re literally poisonous,” He says, but still with a laugh. “That’d honestly be the dumbest way for the Chosen One to die. Touched the teeth of his enemy because he thought they were, quote, wicked, unquote. And we still have to fight each other in the future, you see. This would be a too easy win for me.”

I laugh again and nod. He does have a point, it would be incredibly stupid to actually die because of this. But they’re just so fascinating. He’s also still holding my wrist and I don’t want to point it out to him because it feels kind of nice. This whole thing just feels nice. Lying here next to Baz (even though I’ve just found out he is in fact a vampire for real). I have so many questions, about his vampire life and about how he has survived this long and what it is like to drink blood and if he has actually killed anyone before, but the one question (I blame the alcohol!) that comes out of my mouth is:

“what if you kiss someone, though, what would happen then? How does that work?”

My voice has gone quieter and I might be imagining it, but I feel like I’m suddenly lying even closer to him, I can nearly feel his breath. He looks at me and studies my face, and for a tiny second, I’m worried I’ve ruined this whole night by asking this. I don’t know what has come over me but all I want to do is close the gap between us and give in to this tension that has been going on the whole evening, give in to this feeling I’ve had the whole time.

“Dunno, Simon. I have never really kissed anyone but I assume the fangs will just subtract and I might have to concentrate on not biting the person.” He answers so honestly, in the softest, lowest voice, not breaking the tension between us.

“Let’s find out,” I say and close the gap between us. I’m doing it. I’m kissing Baz. And he’s kissing me back. And it’s amazing. My brain might be exploding. I love it.

When we pull apart to catch our breaths I say: “the fangs are definitely not a problem”.

“Good,” he smiles and kisses me again.   
I can’t believe we have been fighting for years instead of doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave thoughts/kudos/comments they are very much appreciated. Always trying to improve my writing.  
Also if anyone has a prompt or request (or just wants to chat) message me on eversincefiveboys.tumblr.com!


End file.
